gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
My Life Would Suck Without You
My Life Would Suck Without You (La mia vita farebbe schifo senza te) è una canzone di Kelly Clarkson presente nell'episodio Le provinciali, il tredicesimo della Prima Stagione di Glee, in cui è cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni al completo, con Rachel Berry e Finn Hudson che hanno gli assoli. La canzone è stata cantata per il professor Schuester alla fine dell'episodio. Durante questa esibizione, Will si rende conto di quanto è innamorato di Emma, la quale ha deciso di rassegnare le dimissioni. Si precipita lungo il corridoio e la trova sul punto di partire. Will ed Emma si baciano per la prima volta. Il ballo di questa canzone è un unione tra tutti passi di danza dai numeri precedenti negli episodi precedenti. Testo della canzone Rachel: Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted, anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again Rachel and New Directions 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you Rachel: Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight Rachel e Finn: ' I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you '''Rachel e ND: ' 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you. 'Tina: ' Being with you Is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you '''Rachel e ND: La la la la la la, La la la la la La la la la la la, La la la la la la Tina e Rachel: But I can't let you go Rachel e ND: ' 'Cause we belong together now, yeah ('Rachel:'Now Yeah) Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life ('Rachel:'my life) would suck ('Rachel:'would suck) without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here ('Rachel:'somehow), yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life ('Rachel:'my life) would suck ('Rachel:'''would suck) without '''Rachel: you Classifiche internazionali Recensioni Curiosità *La prima di quattro canzoni di Kelly Clarkson ad essere cantata nello show. Le altre tre sono What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) e Cry nella Terza Stagione e infine My Dark Side, nella Quarta Stagione; *Questa canzone è stata cantata anche nel terzo episodio della seconda stagione del The Glee Project; *Durante la performance sono molti i passi di danza che si rifanno alle coreografie di performance fatte in precedenza. Galleria di foto Mylifewouldsuckwithoutyou.jpg 6faberritana.gif 259px-Quinn-and-the-cheerios1.jpg Glee-mylifewouldsuck1.jpg Suckwithoutyou.png NDMyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.jpg GLEECoverMyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.jpg S01E13_-_04_-_My_Life_Would_Suck_Without_You_-_04.jpg Video Navigazione en: de: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One